Garo Wiki:ParentPage
Garo (牙狼) "Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of Knights, Mankind was given hope." -The show's opening narration. "Where there is cause, Horrors appear and consume humans. But since ancient times, there have been hunters of such creatures. Men clad in armor, the Makai Knights! - The opening narration of the anime Honoo no Kokuin. TV Series ---- Films ---- }} |- | style="padding:5px; width:30%" |'Availability:' | style="padding:5px; width:70%" | } |- | colspan="2" | Content Information |- | style="padding:5px; width:30%" |'Rating:' | style="padding:5px; width:70%" | } |- | style="padding:5px; width:30%" |'Content Labels:' | style="padding:5px; width:70%" | } |- | style="padding:5px; width:30%" |'Violence:' | style="padding:5px; width:70%" | } |- | style="padding:5px; width:30%" |'Language:' | style="padding:5px; width:70%" | } |- | style="padding:5px; width:30%" |'Sexual Themes and Nudity:' | style="padding:5px; width:70%" | } |- | style="padding:5px; width:30%" |'Drugs and Alcohol:' | style="padding:5px; width:70%" | } |- | style="padding:5px; width:30%" |'Crude Humor or Comic Mischief:' | style="padding:5px; width:70%" | } |} FAQ 'Q:' "Why are there naked girls, squiggly lines and other weird stuff in this show?" A: Garo is an adult series that has elements of Tao, Shinto, Buddhism and ancient mythology as its artistic themes. The nudity is mostly for an artistic style of choice and/or in rare cases, to show it for fanservice. For those mildly offended by this, it does not happen in the series that often and usually lasts only a few minutes. 'Q:' "Is this a Power Rangers-type show?" A: ABSOLUTELY NOT. If you somehow scrolled past all the warnings let us reiterate, this show is NOT for children. While Keita Amemiya was the director and character designer of , the show that would become , Garo is his vision of a hero show/horror-drama made specifically for adults. While both Super Sentai and this series are part of the Tokusatsu genre, they are as different as day and night in terms of themes and tone. 'Q:' "Why were the anime series the only ones available here for a time? " A: Licensing the live action Japanese shows for distribution is very expensive and anime licensing in some cases is cheaper. Tony Oliver, the co-producer for Power Rangers, once stated in 2011 at a convention he had interest in obtaining the series for Showtime, Syfy or HBO on cable TV. However, TFC, the company who owns the rights, wanted an unreasonable amount of money for it and networks lost interest due to its adult content such as nudity. Ultimately, it is the minor result of cultural barriers of what is and isn't acceptable in live action scenarios that prevents the live action shows from getting imported. Another is the stereotype that Power Rangers has given to tokusatsu is that it is "children's entertainment", thus a serious adult toku show is inconceivable to some network executives. Though given that TV has become less stringent in censorship with shows such as Game of Thrones, Garo is relatively tame in comparison and thus it saw a release under the right circumstances. Thus, Garo has finally found a licensor for its live action material in the form of Section23 Films. "???" "???"